My Brother's Keeper
by sapphiremuse
Summary: Harry is raised in the shadow of his twin brother after Voldemort's attack. He knows his parents care about him in their own way but struggle to show it. What will Harry do in order to be first in their eyes.


**Disclaimer. Trust me, I don't own Harry Potter. Believe me, if I did I would be living in a very, very nice house. This is my first real attempt at a story, please be nice. I will try to update at least once a week. NO SLASH. Harry will be dark and independent, but not evil.**

The hospital was bustling with activity, healers and nurses moving about in an attempt to see to every patient in a timely fashion. The facility and the good people who ran it, had been stretched to the limit in time and resources. These were dark times, the increasing number of attacks on civilians were putting a strain on the hospital, and it was difficult recruiting and training more healers to help lighten the load on the overworked staff. The stress and anxiety of the war showed on every healer, and every family member in the sterile halls.

On the third floor of the hospital, the atmosphere was different then in the rest of the hospital. There was no depression weighing down on the occupants of this floor, just nervousness, anxiety, and somewhat subdued happiness. In the waiting room on this floor a man sat, his knee bouncing, shaking hands running through his dark hair. His hazel eyes darted towards the lift, as if expecting someone, before he agitatedly stood up from the uncomfortable chair and began pacing the corridor.

The nurse at the counter looked up at him and gave a small smile. She glanced at a closed door to one of the rooms and spoke comfortingly to him, "I'm sure it won't be very much longer, Mr. Potter. The first always takes its time." Grimacing, Mr. Potter nodded his head, and continued his pacing. At that moment, the bell from the lift was heard, and a group of men rushed out.

"James, sorry we took so long. Sirius was being Sirius. I swear the man will be late to his own funeral. How is Lily doing? We haven't missed it, have we?," a young, pale man with sandy brown hair, asked happily. Next to him, another young man shot a dark look with grey eyes towards the speaker, before looked expectedly at James. Standing next to him, was a shorter, quiet man, who smiled at him, eagerly awaiting an answer.

"Lily is still in there. You haven't missed much. I think my son is already trying to torture me. We've been here nearly eight hours already. Healer Johnson swears this is normal, but I'm not too sure. They sent me out here, about a half hour ago. I think it's almost time." James kept his voice calm, but his eyes were shining with excitement. As if on cue, a young blonde man dressed in white robes, stepped out the previously closed door.

"Mr. Potter, she's ready for you," the Healer smiled happily as he spoke. With pats on the back, and congratulatory words from his friends, James all but ran inside the room. A young woman with auburn hair and bright green eyes, lay on the bed. She was sweaty and exhausted, but shook with excitement when James went to her, and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"How are you? How is my son? Do you need anything? Where is he?," James could feel the questions being blurted out like word vomit, but could not seem to make himself stop. Lily placed a soft, delicate hand on his cheek, effectively quietening him. Softly, she spoke, "Your sons are doing just fine Dad. They are right there."

James turned and saw the bassinet, next to her bed. He started walking to it, when her words registered in his head. "Did you say, 'sons'. As in plural?," He asked, staring at her. Lily nodded and gestured for him to keep going and look at his newborn children. After what seemed like hours, he was finally looking down at his two boys. They were both laying quiet, their little hands touching each other in the bassinet as they slept. James felt his heart was going to burst with love as he examined them. One of them had light strawberry blonde hair, the other jet black like his. They were approximately the same size, a good healthy weight for newborns. James was a little disappointed they were asleep, so he could not see their eyes. He prayed, they would take after Lily's beautiful, large green eyes.

Careful not to wake him, James picked up his little black haired son. Upon closer inspection, he could see that this child had the potential to become a miniature version of himself. He had a moment of pride for his genes. He handed the boy over to Lily in her bed, then he lifted the other child. This one had a lot more of Lily in him. The nose and set of his lips was all his mother. James suspected that his blonde hair, may turn red as the child aged.

"Yes, our first born came at 11:52pm. He's the little one in your arms," Lily said, smiling as James kissed his son, for the first time. She cuddled the baby in her arms, and brushed his unruly hair back, as she continued, "Then, my little surprise, here, he showed up at 11:59pm. We need to name them, James."

"Let us call this one, Robert, he looks so much like you, and it's only right to name one after you father." James told her, gesturing to the child in his arms. Lily smiled, she liked that idea. Her parents had passed away tragically three months ago. The official story was a carbon monoxide leak, but she and James suspected Death Eaters. She felt guilty, afraid that they had been targeted because of her. She and James, as well as the rest of the gang, have been heavily involved with the Order of the Phoenix, group that diligently pushed back against the Dark Lord Voldemort and his forces. She did not think it was a coincidence, that after narrowly escaping Voldemort a third time, and thwarting his raid on Hogsmeade, that her parents died from a gas leak...with their eyes open...in the family room. James had been her rock since then, helping her keep it together, even in his own grief and reminders of losing his parents to Voldemort, during their last year at Hogwarts. Losing Mr. and Mrs. Potter had been the deciding factor in the young couple joining the order.

This war had caused such heartache to not only her, but everyone around her. It was because of Voldemort that her children would never know any grandparents, and her own relationship with her sister was strained. Petunia may be a muggle, but she wasn't stupid, and knew magic was likely involved in her parent's deaths. Lily hoped that one day her sister will forgive her, that they could be close again, like they had in the past. She took a deep breath, and focused on the little one in her arms. She had lost so much, but after today, she now had two new reasons to keep going.

"How about Robert Charlus Potter?," She smiled as James' eyebrows shot up, "This way both of our fathers will be honored." James nodded and began speaking in an adorable baby voice to the child in his arms.

"How about it, kid. Do you like your name? Robert Charlus Potter. Robbie for short. I think it suits you.," James moved and sat in the chair next to Lily's bed. Carefully, he and his wife swapped babies, so he was now cradling his youngest son, while Lily was kissing Robbie. James couldn't pull his eyes away from his child. The boy had started to awaken and slowly opened his eyes. James' heart pounded with happiness as he saw the bright green eyes. _He has Lily's eyes_, James thought happily.

"James.," Lily said, as Robbie was grabbing hold of her finger. She smiled at the babe, and looked at her husband, "His name should be James. He looks just like you, except for the eyes.," she finished as she tore her eyes away from Robbie to look back and forth, from her other child to her husband. Mr. Potter smiled as he answered her.

"I think it would be too confusing, How about Harrison, Harry for short. You have always liked that name." Lily looked thoughtful, before agreeing.

"Yes. Harrison James Potter. A good strong name.," she giggled with glee. "Harry and Robbie. Our beautiful twin boys. What have we gotten ourselves into, James?" she asked wide eyed. He husband just smiled mischievously.

The cottage was loud. The cottage was messy. The current inhabitants were completely out of control. Lily thought she was very close to losing her mind. Furiously, she through bottle after bottle, dish after dish, into the sink. _Aguamenti! _ Pointing her wand passionately at the sink, water filled up quickly. _Lavarent!_ A wash cloth began to clean the dishes, seemingly on its own. Lily, turned around, and began to wipe the counters and table clean, whilst keeping an eye on Harry who was happily sitting in his high chair, eating little baby snacks and watching his mother curiously as she silently raged around the kitchen.

_James and his stupid friends._ Sirius, Remus, and Peter come here every day and they stampede through here, raid my kitchen, make a huge mess, rile up the boys so I can't get them to sleep on time, make a huge mess of the rest of the house, then go out back and play on their brooms. Lily fumed, as she picked up the pile of cereal, that had inevitably fallen on the floor around Harry's high chair. James was stressed and worried for his family and friends, she understood that, especially after the meeting with Dumbledore and the Longbottoms. The idea of Voldemort coming after either of her boys or Neville, was too much for her to even think about. She felt sick anytime the subject came up. Going into hiding was as hard for her as it was for James, but she did not revert to the actions of a cooped up teenager, like James did.

Lily understood that James was used to being very active, always doing something, always out and about, but he had responsibilities now. Instead of inviting the Marauders over all the time, he should have been helping her with the boys. Oh he spent time with them all right, the boys loved their Daddy, as they should. He played with them, took them flying with him, allowed them to make huge messes. He did not however, clean up after them, change their diapers, help put them to bed. He used to, right after they were born, but it seemed ever since they had gone into hiding, James had been helping less and less as time went on. Slowly, but surely, Lily found herself feeling as though she was not a mother of two, but a mother of six. She was taking care of Harry, Robbie, and the marauders.

"Ma ma ma ma ma," Harry's baby talk, accompanied by the throwing of the last of his snack as he did his best to push against the restraints of the high chair. Lily shook her head as she picked up the mess, and wiped his little table clean. Shrieks and laughter followed by a loud bark, came from the family room. Sirius was most likely playing with Robbie in his dog form. Lily rolled her eyes. At this rate, Robbie would be corrupted before he turned three. Between the two boys, Robbie seemed to the be the most outgoing, louder one. Harry tended to be quieter, calmer. Both boys were very happy and enjoyed playing with one another, but Lily was sure that no matter how much Robbie looked like Lily, he was destined to take after his father.

Lily pulled Harry out of his high chair as she spoke to him and tickled his belly, "You Harry, you will be Mommy's good little baby boy, won't you." she laughed as Harry's face light up with a giggle and smile. Harry's good mood, turned out to be contagious, Lily waved her wand and the now clean dishes put themselves up in the cabinet. Holding the 10 month old on her hip, she took a deep breath before going to see what the damage was in the family room.

Lily's temporary good mood was cut short upon seeing what was happening in her family room. Remus and Peter were playing gobstones, yelling and laughing when the cards exploded. What worried her was the sight of Robbie riding on top of Sirius in his dog form, while James was following them around. The room was quickly turning into a disaster area. There were spilt butterbeer all over the carpet, a lamp fallen over in the corner, her favorite curtains were crooked and appeared in danger of completely falling off the window, and throw pillows and blankets were spread all over the room, Robbie's bottle lay forgotten and leaking milk on the end table. Lily felt her blood pressure rising as Harry let go of her hair, literally staring at his brother with his mouth open, before squirming, crying to get down, presumably to join his brother for a ride on the dog.

With all the frustration of a young, married, stressed, overworked mother Lily yelled, "JAMES ANDREW POTTER!," immediately, all excitement ceased, "THAT IS IT. I AM DONE. I HAVE BEEN TAKING CARE OF THE BOYS, CLEANING UP AFTER YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS, CLEANING UP THE HOUSE. FEEDING YOU ALL EVERY EFFING DAY AND I GET NO SUPPORT. NOTHING. WHY IS ROBBIE RIDING AROUNG ON SIRIUS' BACK. NOT ONLY IS THAT NOT SAFE YOU ARE DESTROYING THE HOUSE." Robbie and Harry immediately began crying outright now. James wide eyed lifted Robbie off of Sirius, and tried to comfort him as Sirius transform back. Remus and Peter, stared not even reacting when their cards exploded. Lily continued, forcing herself to speak softer, in an effort to not scare her children any more then they already were. "Ever since we have gone into hiding, you have reverted back to the irresponsible, cocky James Potter I didn't want to be around when we were in school. I'm sorry, but enough is enough. Remus, Sirius, Peter, this isn't your fault, but I just can't take it anymore. You all clean this up, you all bathe and change the boys, and put them to sleep. I am done."

With that she went and dropped Harry into a shocked Sirius' arms before climbing the stairs to the master bedroom and slamming the door. She could hear quiet murmuring from the men, no, boys, downstairs. Rolling her eyes, she went into the en suite and ran a bath. Afterwards, she climbed into bed and closed her eyes, but sleep did not come. Tears ran down her face as the stress of the stupid prophecy, being in hiding, her hormonal rage at James, and worry finally came to a head. Before she knew it, she was outright sobbing.

Downstairs, James was sitting with Sirius and Remus. Peter had already gone home, after assisting his friends in cleaning the family room, stating that he had been away from his mother long enough, expressing a need to check on her. Robbie and Harry were in their playpen. Harry was just sitting watching Robbie push a toy train, blinking widely, clearly attempting not to be sleepy. Sirius laughed at his godson's poor attempt and picked him up.

"James, I think we need to get Prongslet Two here cleaned, and in bed, before he passes out on us." James quietly agreed, and Remus stood, stating he would go run a bath for the boys while James and Sirius got their things ready. James worked quietly, getting his sons' night things together, his mind racing, trying to figure out when things had gotten so bad with Lily. As he thought back, he began to realize how selfish he had been. James knew he had begun to deal with the stress and worry about his family's future by trying to fill all his time with his friends and the boys playing, being stress free, so his brain could not dwell on the prophecy. James felt sick, as he thought about what his wife had been going through. She had been letting him run wild, while taking care of everything, and had to have been having her own problems dealing with the prophecy. She made sure Remus was eating okay, she made sure he and Sirius were not burning down the house, she found time to talk to Peter, concerned about how he was dealing with his mother.

And through all of that, she was raising his kids, not just the fun part, but the hard parts as well. She stayed up all night with Harry, when he caught a cold, while James was too tired after a long day of entertaining Robbie and Sirius with his skills on a broom. She spent a whole day forcing potions down Robbie's throat and changing his diapers when he got diarrhea, because James had been to disgusted to do it. Until today, she had never yelled, and had never complained. James was feeling sicker and sicker as he thought about how little he had actually been there for his wife the past few months.

Thankfully, Sirius, for his part had been mostly quiet as well, understanding his friend would talk to him when he was ready. Sirius had been coming over almost daily, since his two friends had gone into hiding. He loved Lily, and couldn't wait to spend time with his godson and Robbie, and the other Marauders. He knew that lately they had been hanging out here more and more, but chalked it up to Lily and James needing to be around the outside world. Now, he recognized that it was just James, leaning on him, and that Lily had just been putting up with their antics. Sirius gave Harry and Robbie each a kiss, as he pondered when he would be able to give Lily the apology that she so deserved. Yes, James was also being irresponsible, but Sirius was enabling it and he knew it.

Remus sighed as he watched Sirius and James with Harry and his godson. He grimaced as he thought about how he missed the signs of Lily's frustration and depression. Remus could tell that James was using them as distractions, and had been happy to allow his friend that, but he had completely neglected Lily. She had always been very open before, and vocal when things were bothering her. He had just assumed that since she never said anything, that she was doing as well as could be expected. Now he knew that was not the case.

"Thank you guys, for all the help tonight.," James mumbled, his mind clearly somewhere else as he walked the two out. Remus nodded solemnly, and Sirius pulled James in for a sort of manly hug.

"James, you and Lily will be fine. You two have been through so much together, she won't quit on you now." Sirius softly told him.

"She loves you James, she may be stressed and upset, but one thing I know, is that what you all have is love." Remus added. James gave a small smile and quietly shut the door behind his two friends.

James walked into the bedroom he shared with Lily, after wisely showering in the boys bathroom. He could see her silhouette shaking, and knew that she had not been asleep, but crying. He climbed in to bed and called her name, but she did not come closer and make any indication that she was anything other then sleep. Her body was too still, and he knew she was making a poor attempt at feigning sleep, especially since he had just seen her crying. Accepting that his wife was too proud and angry to come to him, he went to her. Lily stiffened as her husband pulled her into his strong arms effectively spooning her.

"I know you do not want to talk to me, but please listen to me." James whispered in her ear. "You were absolutely right. I have failed you these past few months. I will not make excuses for my behavior. I allowed myself to get caught up in my own issues with everything, that I, I wasn't there for you. I did not fulfill my duties as your husband and partner. For that I am sorry. I love you, so much, Flower, please forgive me. I am so, so sorry." James voice began to break and Lily could feel wet tears that were not her own, hit her cheek. Taking a labored breath, she turned in his arms and looked into his eyes. James lifted a rough, calloused hand to her cheek.

"I forgive you, I love you." she whispered back, before pressing her lips to his.

"LILY, take the boys and run, he's here!," James yelled, panic evident in his voice. Swiftly, Lily picked up the stunned one year olds and was halfway up the stairs when she heard front door explode. Struggling to breathe in her fear she grabbed the boys emergency bag in the nursery, and got a good grip on the twins. Attempting to ignore the loud, terrifying sounds from downstairs, she touched her necklace, praying that James would be able to use his portkey and meet her at the rendezvous location.

"Sanctuary." she said, holding tightly to Harry and Robbie. Her heart thumped in her chest. It did not work. There must be wards up. If she could leave, that means James could not either. A choked sobbed escaped her as she put both the boys in Harry's crib. Robbie began softly crying, while Harry stared wide eyed at his mother, knowing something was wrong, but not understanding what. Lily spun around as the door to the nursery banged open, spreading her arms out, in an attempt to block Harry and Robbie from view of the monster in the doorway. Tears running down her face, thinking of the fate of James.

"PLEASE, NOT THE BABIES! TAKE ME, LEAVE THEM." She screamed at Voldemort. The man sneered at the desperate woman. Lily sunk to the ground as the spell hit her in the chest.


End file.
